A road surface milling machine is a maintenance machine for removing road surface diseases. A knife holder and base system on a milling machine is a milling device where a plurality of knife holders are installed on a base body to be welded to a milling roller. The milling device needs to be replaced when working to a limit value. Due to a large replacement number, high cost and difficulty in replacement, an optimized knife holder and base system which has a longer service life, is required.